Lemonade
by Herm weasl
Summary: Los hermanos Yagami tienen la casa para ellos solitos...2 capitulo; Confesandote que aún te quiero. (Aviso, lemon en este capitulo)o
1. ¿Solos en casa?

--Porfavor, deja review y de paso, leete la nota final. Este fic es solo una chorradilla antes de comenzar--

Sumary: Los señores Yagami tienen que hacer un viaje importante y dejan la casa a solas. ¿Que pasaría si Taichi invitara a Sora a dormir a casa? Lemonade. R//R

_** Lemon@de**_

_Cap 1:_

_** ¿Solos en casa?**_

Era un día de frío invierno en japón.La señora Yagami preparaba la cena mientras que su marido revisaba algunas facturas. Tai veía la tele tranquilamente en el sofá y Kari había salido hacía unas horas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga de clase.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que una llamada de telefono irrumpió el cómodo silencio hogareño que había en casa de los Yagami. El padre de familia contestó al aparato y tras varias afirmaciones y unas cuantas palabras colgó, algo desolado.

Nadie prestó mucha antención a eso y cada cual siguió a lo suyo.

  
-Kounichi wa!- saludó una joven de unos 15 años con el pelo largo y moreno, que caía lacio hasta llegar a la cintura. Despues de quitarse el largo abrigo rosa que llevaba y entrar al salón, su hermano corrió hacia ella.

  
-¿Pero quien te crees que eres?-dijo el, con una mirada reprovatoria.-Te dije que no te pusieras esa mini-falda, es de niñas...niñas...niñas faciles!

-Oye!-le dio un suave coscorrón- Me la ha prestado Mimí. Ella se la pone y no le dices nada.

-Porque ella ya es mayor!- se defendió Taichi.

-Yo tambien lo soy!!-insistió ella.

-No, tu aun eres una cria.

-Estupido, para tu información tengo dos años menos que ella!

  
-Más a mi favor-dijo su hermano con orgullo-Eso la hace mayor, y a ti ** pequeña.**

  
-Basta, basta niños- la madre de los jovenes interrumpió la charla con un cucharón en la mano y moviéndolo al compas de lo que decía-Benga, a cenar que se os enfría.

  
Los dos ovedecieron a su madre sin rechistar. Al fín y al cabo, ambos tenían un hambre atroz...El señor Yagami se sentó de nuevo en la mesa del comedor con apariencia cansada mientras que su mujer servía en los platos de todos algo parecido a sopa algo espesa y de color anaranjado.

  
-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- preguntaba a la vez que se sentaba tambien en la mesa.

  
-Tengo que hacer un viaje denegocios...mañana por la mañana hay que ir a buscar los billetes, el tren sale a la una y media.-comió una cucharada de su "sopa".

  
-Pero estamos en navidad!-se exaltó. Después de beber un sorbo del vino de su vaso, prosiguió mas calmada-esto es increible...¿Para cuantos días?

  
-No lo sé aún, pero me han dicho que lleve traje de chaqueta y varias prendas más. Porcierto...-Tragó saliva y se sirvió mas vino, aprovechando para esconderse un poco tras la botella de vidrio.-tu tendrás que venir conmigo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· ·.·.·.·.·.·.·.· 

Fín del capitulo uno.

- o -

¿Qué os ha parecido? 

Aburrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiido XD

Lo sé, pero es el primer capitulo y quería ponerlo para que el resto de la secuencia tubiera su tramilla y tal. Esque no quiero tener que dar explicaciones a lo largo del fic y con este capi me lo quito de encima xDD

Ya se que ha sido corto y penoso, pero prometo que el segundo capitulo va a ser mejor!! Porque entre otras cosas va a tener mas morbillo xD

En fin, os doy un adelanto de lo que va a ser el segundo capitulo.

Capitulo 2:

_**-_-_-_-_-Confesándote que aún te quiero-_-_-_-_-**_

**-Kari y Tk se van al cine a ver una pelicula...**wowowo xD

**-Sora va a visitar a Tai a su casa.**  
  
**-Alguien duerme en casa de alguien...**(8) lalala xD

Benga, y lo dejo ahi que estoy destapando demasiado.

A ver esta semana subo el capitulo dos. Porfavor, dejadme reviews para que pueda inspirarme!

**_ Feliz navidad a todos y que tengais un año nuevo estupendo._**

_Maeda Malfoy Zabiny_

_ o_

_ Hermi Weasley 14_


	2. Confesandote que aún te quiero

Advertencia: Contenido Lemon no apto para adultos, pasando por alto el hecho de que yo tengo 15 años XDDD pero solo es una advertencia. Por mi como si lo lee el papa y se hace Gigoló a mi costa, pero el que avisa no es traidor^^

Otra advertencia mas: siento enormemente las faltas ortograficas y las estupideces que vais a leer a continuación. Son las 5 de la mañana y no estoy muy centrada en esto ahora mismo....

....................................................................................................................................................................................

** Lemonade**

Capitulo 2:  
**_Confesándote que aún te quiero._**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


:::::::::::6:45 de la mañana en Tokio::::::::::

Los chicos sonrieron para sus adentros, aunque por fuera aparentaban tener una cara de tristeza absoluta. Por supuesto, era una lastima que en plenas vacaciones de navidad sus padres tuvieran que irse _quien-sabe-cuantos días._ Aquellas vacaciones sin duda iban a ser las mejores de su vida.

  
-Os he dejado tuppers con comida ya hecha, solo tenéis que recalentarla- dijo su madre mientras que daba vueltas como una histérica por la cocina- pero solo es para hoy y mañana ¿de acuerdo? cuando lo terminéis tiradlo a la basura o dádselo al gato, no quiero que os pongáis malos mientras yo esté fuera. 

Kari se sintió algo ofendida con el ultimo comentario de su madre ¿Acaso no le importaba que Miko se pusiera enfermo? pero no hizo mas que arrugar el ceño, no tenia ganas de discutir con su madre y poner en riesgo la aquellos días tan placenteros en los que iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana...ah,claro, y Tai también, aunque su hermano le importara poco en esos momentos.

-Los medicamentos están en esta estantería. Anoche hice una pequeña lista para indicaros el uso de cada uno y todo eso...también tenéis el numero de los bomberos, la policía y la ambulancia apuntados abajo del todo para cualquier emergencia. Llamad a vuestras tías si tenéis algún problema en algo.

-Cariño...-la llamó su marido

-Veamos, no me ha dado tiempo a llenar mas la despensa, así que tenéis que comprar vosotros la comida...os dejo dinero debajo de la rana del cuarto de baño, ahí nunca miran los ladrones...

-Cielo...-insistió, pero su mujer parecía no escucharle.

-También os he comprado el pan esta mañana. Dos barras. Ah! y unos pastelitos para desayunar...recordad que no quiero veros fuera de casa a una hora mas alta de las 10 y media. Y Kari, obedece a tu hermano..- El chico sonrió con superioridad- o mejor, Tai, obedece a tu hermana.-ahora era el turno de la joven Yagami para sacarle la lengua a su hermano- Bueno, es igual, el caso es que os portéis bien...

-Yujuu, nena!-canturreo su marido intentando despertar su atención y consiguiéndolo.

-¿Que pasa?

-El avión, llegaremos tarde.

-Ah,cielos, es verdad!- exclamo-es tu turno, rápido!

-Bien, hijo-empezó con solemnidad- aquí tienes- le entrego algo parecido a un trozo de plástico a Tai. Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber que decir.- Aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito. Úsala bien!

Después de la advertencia inadvertida para los jóvenes Yagami, los padres de estos los abrazaron, achucharon, besaron y volvieron a advertir antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-A la cama, y pon el despertador a las 12, que nos vamos a ir de compras.

Dijo el mayor de los dos hermanos después de que ambos chocaran sus manos en señal de victoria bastante complacidos. Los dos se dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar un par de horas mas, aquella semana iba a ser muy ajetreada...y divertida..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

  
Después de haber jugado a Rugby con las compresas o hacer el Yakkas con el carrito de la comida, los hermanos Yagami se disponían a comprar comidas y chucherias para aquellos días inolvidables.  


-Sirope...

-hecho

-...Galletas para helado..

-hecho

-...Helado de nata y helado de chocolate..

-Hecho y hecho-sonrió feliz.  
  


Mientras Tai avanzaba empujando el carrito del supermercado, su hermana, apoyada en uno de los hierros y siendo transportada por el joven, depositaba lo que el le iba dictando a la vez que lo leía de un 'pequeño' papel medio arrugado.  
  


-Y ya está, el resto son las pelis y los videojuegos para alquilar en el videoclub.¿Lo tenemos todo?

La joven Yagami se bajo del carro observándolo bastante lleno de chucherias y comidas ricas (también denominadas comidas-basura) y volvió a sonreír satisfecha por su trabajo.

-Sip!!

-Pues andando  


Y con esto ultimo, ambos se dirigieron con el carrito a la caja registradora dispuestos a pagar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

  


Después de tirar la comida que su madre había preparado ya con antelación y que sin verla sabían que no iba a estar lo que se dice "buena", cocinaron arroz con verduras y huevos fritos. Ahora cada uno pasaba su tiempo libre a su manera, Taichi jugando con la videoconsola en el salón y Hikari escuchando música en su habitación.

El chico estaba ya estaba en una parte interesante del Final Fantasy cuando sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Kari, Kari!!!cogelo rápido por favor!!me desconcentra T__T  
  
-Ya va..ya va...-dijo la joven entrando en el salón y con sudor corriéndole por la frente, además de levar el pelo despeinado al bailar en plan "discoteca".Cogió el teléfono y contestó-¿Diga?

-¿Kari? Hola ¿como estas?

-Takeru!!-expresó ella notablemente emocionada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, pasando desapercibida por los ojos de su hermano.-Bien ¿Y tu?  


-Bien, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos...Tengo ganas de verte- esto hizo que las mejillas de Kari volvieran a adquirir un rosa brillante y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-¿Se te apetece ir al cine hoy?  
  
-Em...vale..¿A ver que película?  
  
Takeru se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Desde cuando Kari y el iban al cine a ver una película? Después se imaginó que Taichi estaría cerca, así que sonrió y se limitó a contestar.

-Dile que "los chicos"-excusa frecuentemente utilizada para salir juntos pasando desapercibidos - decidirá, eso cuando estemos allí y veamos la cartelera.

-OK.-Kari fijó su vista en su hermano que parecía escuchar la conversación-¿Y a que hora quedamos?

-A las seis te paso a buscar ¿Vale?  
  
-Vale, adiós a..Takeru  
  
Su hermano la miro extrañado y Kari desvió su mirada. ¿Adiós a Takeru? ¿Que despedida era esa?

-Adiós amor-volvió a sonreír-te quiero.

Y colgaron.  
  
-¿Quien era?

Hikari se preguntó mentalmente si su hermano era idiota o simplemente sordo. Se optó por la primera opción, como siempre, y se limito a contestar.

-Takeru, hemos quedado con los chicos para ir al cine.

-Si has quedado con Takeru a solas solo tienes que decírmelo-canturreó su hermano tirando besitos al aire y haciendo sonrojar a la chica con frasecitas románticas sacadas de telenovelas o canciones como "Takeru y Hikari se fueron a un pajar..".

Por esa razón no querían decir nada..bastante tenían que soportar sin que tuvieran idea de su relación e imaginarse como serian sus vidas cuando lo supieran les hacia estremecerse.

-No seas idiota...hemos quedado a las 6 ¿Que hora es?

-Las cinco.-contestó su hermano observando su reloj digital.

Kari suspiró. Aun quedaba una hora....entro a su cuarto para elegir la ropa que ponerse y se paró enfrente del espejo del armario con los ojos medio- salidos de las orbitas.  
  
¿A una hora de venir takeru a recogerla y ella con esas pintas? Sudada, despeinada y mal vestida (para su chico tenia que estar despampanante, por supuesto... y con un chandal cualquiera no podría impresionarle)  
  
Y corrió al cuarto de baño, casi lanzadote sobre la ducha mientras perdía sus prendas de vestir por el camino.  
  
¡¡Joder, solo tenia una hora!! Y a TK le encantaba la puntualidad...  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
  
Su pelo castaño-rojizo bailaba golpeandose contra sus caderas al ritmo que ella marcaba al caminar. Cada paso hacía que su cabello se luciera como en un anuncio de champoo sin ella quererlo. No era una chica presumida, pero debía admitir que los años habían hecho un gran trabajo con ella.  
  
Llevaba un abrigo azul-marino de corte chino y largo cubriendole los muslos. Una pequeña falda negra se asomaba bajo el chaquetón y unas largas botas negras de tacon cubrían sus largas y femeninas piernas.  
  
Levaba un gorrito de lana negro y unos guantes a juego, escondidos en los bolsillos del abrigo. De maquillaje, simplemente usaba algo de brillo labial, ya que sus ojos eran grandes y luminosos de sobra,sus pestañas largas y el frió decorava sus mejillas de un tono rojo-suave.

Se paró frente a un piso de larga estatura. Calculaba (y sabia de sobra) que tenía 10 plantas justamente. Tubo un pequeño debate mental mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma pensativa, pero al fin se decidió. Suspiró, creando una pequeña nube de humo blanquino del frio y volvió a abrir los ojos, segura.

Sacó su mano del bolsillo de su larga chaqueta y apuntó al boton 9B, aun esperando una señal de si haria bien o mal visitando Taichi para confesarle un par de cosillas, sabiendo que estaba mal y que su novio no se lo tomaria para nada bien...

  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


Salió de la ducha y emvolvió su perfecto cuerpo en una pequeña toalla mullida. Aún tiritando del frio se acerco a pasos lentos y decididos hacia el radiador, con una mano sujetando su toalla y con la otra palpando en la pared para no caerse.

El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de nieblina y sus pies humedos dejaban un rastro de agua aún caliente segun iba caminando. Subió el calor de la estufa y volvió a su lugar frente al espejo y el lavavabo, que debajo tenia sus accesorios de peluqueria y maquillaje necesarios.  
  
Pasó una mano sobre el cristal empañado, para poder verse medianamente bien y sonrrió con la imagen que le devolvió.  
Kari Yagami se habia vuelto una jovencita de 16 años bastante admirada por los chicos y enividada por algunas chicas, entre las que destacaban aquellas "alumnas" que pedian consejos sobre amor o belleza.  
  
Ella no tenía ni idea de eso, e incluso empezó a creerse el "ser popular" cuando empezo a salir con Tk , despues de que varios chicos le invitaran a salir. Pero de igual modo, no podia negar que aquella situacion le encantara.

Pensaba en todo esto y algunas cosas mas mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla y despues lo envolvia con la misma.  
Despues se deshizo de la que cubria su cuerpo y lo deslizo por su cuello, con tranquilidad, odiaba que las toallas le rasparan la piel y ,sin embargo, le encantaba la suavidad de estas cuando se frotaba con tranquilidad.

  
Despues de notar seca su nuca, la deslizo por sus hombros y brazos aun observandose en el espejo y no pudo evitar pensar en Tk cuando la acariciaba de aquella manera tan acogedora...y sexy.

Suspiró pensando en si alguna vez llegarían a algo mas que caricias y besos. Pero se reprimió aquel pensamiento negando la cabeza con brusquedad. No, ella era muy joven...aunque no estaría mal si el...no, no, era muy joven.

Con una sonrisa aceptó que igual no tenia edad para hacer esas cosas, pero que nada ni nadie impedía pensarlas. Asique cerró los ojos y mientras pasaba la toalla por su pecho, se imaginaba a Tk, detrás suyo, desnudo y mojado, secándola...

Volvió a sonrreir y decidió bajar mas la toalla, sobre su cintura...bajando por sus caderas....y la sin darse cuenta, la soltó, con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, acariciando aquella zona , y aun en sus pensamientos, siguió bajando a la vez que se imaginaba que sus manos eran las de su chico.  
  
Llegó a la parte de sus muslos, donde la espalda pierde su nombre, y despues de acariciarlo con ternura lo agarró con fuerza sintiendo su firmeza y haciendo que su piel se volviera blanca bajo sus dedos.  
  
Con la mano derecha aún en su muslo izquierdo, fue subiendo lentamente la otra acariciando la piel que se imponía su camino y ahogando leves gemidos al rozar uno de sus pechos con la llama de los dedos hasta que, finalmente, paró su mano en el cuello. acariciándolo con tranquilidad, mientras que el Takeru de su sueño lo besaba con ternura y le daba leves mordiscos bajo la oreja.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, arqueó la cabeza hacia uno de los lados y la toalla que aún envolvia su pelo calló fugazmente sobre sus hombros haciendola despertar.  
  
No sabia donde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo. De repente el tiempo se habia detenido para ella y lentamente fué procesando imagenes.   
  
Sus padres fuera de casa...

Takeru invitándola al cine...

Una hora para prepararse...

Ella en el baño secando se y...

¡¡Una hora para prepararse!!

  
Y despertándose, al fin, del todo, comenzo a peinarse y envolverse de nuevo en su toalla para vestirse algo apropiado en su cuarto. Se habia dejado llevar por una fantasia sexual y habia perdido el control del tiempo y de..ella misma.

Pero tenía pensado terminar aquella fantasía cuando volviera...alfin y alcabo ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Y quien sabe si se haría realidad algún día...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


Estaba con la espalda en la pared, presionada por Izzy que la besaba apasionadamente, mientras que sus manos bagaban dentro de su falda y acaricianba sus piernas y muslos con frenesí. La respiración de ambos era agitada, y ella solamente deseaba poder terminar de desabrochar aquella maldita camisa y mandarla al demonio de una buena vez para poder acariciar y besar el dorso desnudo de su chico.

Vivían en un pequeño piso del edificio de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokyo. Ellos estudiaban allí desde hacía un año y_ horrorosamente_ compartían piso con Sora, aunque al fin y al cabo preferían la ella a otro, ya que normalmente estaba con Matt o raramente salía con sus amigas (el chico era bastante celoso) y les dejaba bastante tiempo a solas.

Aunque admitian que les jodia bastante tener que irse cuando ella queria tener un _momento privado y romantico a solas en su diminuto hogar _. Claro que, ellos, se vengaban notablemente la noche siguiente haciendo ruiditos extrañamente escandalosos y que molestaban mas que a nada a su amiga.  
  
Pero la vida del estudiante era así de dura...y cuando Sora los _invitaba a irse_ ellos se la hacian pagar un dia despues. Era lo justo. Pero preferían aquellos momentos _intimos_ en los que la casa era entera para ellos y podían variar de lugar... que si en la bañaera...que si en el sofá...que si en la mesa de la cocina...o en el mismisimo suelo. El caso era cambiar de vez en cuando de lugares porque, segun ellos, aquello lo hacía mas excitante.  
  
Pero ahora no estaban para pensar en Sora, Matt, o la ultima vez que lo hicieron...Ahora tenian que vivir el presente, y el presente estaba ahí: en la pared de la sala, Con Mimí acariciando y besando el pecho desnudo de Izzy, sin su camiseta y solamente cubierta por un sujetador. Y este quitandoselo con los dientes, acariciando su espalda con una mano y metiendo los dedos de la otra en su tanguita rosa palido.

Ella gimió al sentir las caricias de su chico en su _intimidad_, pero prosiguió con su tarea: morderle el cuello a su chico a la vez que que desabrochaba sus pantalones. Y era una tarea dificil, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba de puntillas, levemente levantada por Koushiro y con el cuerpo de este totalmente pegado al de ella.  
  
Asique suspiró con pesadez, erizandole los pelos de la nuca al muchacho que habia descubierto sus senos de aquella estúpida prenda que no servia para nada, según su juicio. Poso sus manos en el, separandolo de su cuerpo. El chico la miró sorprendido preguntandose en si había hecho algo mal.   
  
Pero su cara cambió a completa fascinación cuando vio a su chica de rodillas frente a el, desabrochando sus pantalones para luego bajarselos de un tiron. Aquello excitaba, si...y mucho.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


Se miró al espejo una ultima vez tocandose los rizos y apretandolos con una mano, asegurandose que estaban bastante fijados y que la espuma del cabello había hecho un buen trabajo en ella. Se colocó su gorrito de invierno, bastante parecido a una boina rosa y se irguió, a la vez que estiraba su bufanda del mismo color dejandola perfecta sobre su vestido rojo hasta las rodillas.

Levaba unas botas blancas de tacon ancho no muy alto(NTA: parecidas a las de Mimí en 02, para que os hagais una idea), que la alzaban lo suficiente como para estar a la altura exacta de Takeru.   
  
Pese al frio que hiciera en la calle, no se había puesto medias por si acaso. No quería arruinar una oportunidad como esta por nada del mundo. Se colgó su bolso de tela roja estilo "vandolera" (NT: por el que sea de fuera y no lo entienda, quiere decir que lo llevas colgado de un hombro, pero cae en tu otro costado) y volvió a colocarse su flequillo liso que caía sobre sus cejas uniformemente.  
  
Un sonido llamó su atención y volvieron aquellos nervios que la invadian cada vez que estaba a solas con Tk. Aunque llevaban meses saliendo juntos, seguía sintiendo por el aquél cosquilleo de quinceañeras que en el fondo, le gustaba y la hacia sonreir nerviosa con miedo a que se le notara.

Caminó hacia la entrada, donde alado estaba el portero y contestó:

-¿Tk?-pregunto con una sonrrisa.

-No, Sora

La chica se desanimo, pero abrió la puerta. Se giró para decirle a su hermano que tenía visitas y dirigirse a su habitación. Pero apenas había llamado al chico cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Hikari halzó las cejas impresionandose notablemente de la rapidez de la chica, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie.

Supusó entonces que sería abajo y volvió a cojer el telefonillo y contestar.

-¿Quien?

-Tk. ¿Bajas?  
  
-Claro, ya voy.

Se puso brillo labial para que Takeru encontrara sus labios apetecibles. Siempre lo hacía antes de salir por la puerta para que durara un poco mas el efecto abrillantador. Volvió a sonar la puerta y esta vez supuso que Sora ya habia subido.

-Hola Sora

Taichi saltó sobre su asiento.¿Sora estaba aquí y su hermana no habia dicho nada?

-Hola Kari  
  
-Pasa, mi hermano esta jugando a la Play.   


-Gracias ¿vas a salir?

-Si,Tk me espera abajo.

Sora le guiño un ojo y le susurró un inaudible _"suerte"_ que desconcertó a la chica. ¿Acaso se habia perdido alguna pelicula? Pero simplemente le sonrrió, como agradeciendole aquellas palabras _fuera-lo-que-fuera_ aquello que significaran y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Bien Kari...allá vamos-se dijo a si misma mientras se metia en el ascensor que la bajaría hasta donde se encontraba el oportador de la esperanza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


Tai oyó la puerta cerrarse y puso en ** pause** el videojuego para levantarse y atender a su _invitada._

-Pasa Sora- dijo mientras sujetaba el abrigo que ella le tendia para luego colgarlo en la percha detras de la entrada. Buscó con la mirada unas zapatillas rosas que le entregó a su amiga despues de quitarse los zapatos.  
  
-Son de Kari, igual te vienen un poco pequeñas...

-No creo, ella y yo usamos casi el mismo pie-sonrrio mientras se las ponia-gracias.

-No hay de qué, pasa y sientate.

Sora, seguida por Taichi, se sentó en el largo y comodo sillón del Salon. Siempre le había gustado aquel sofá...Era de color azul profundo, de un suave terciopelo y los cojines, siempre bien mullidos, hacian que, sentara como se sentara, estaba siempre agusto.

  
Por eso entendia perfectamente a su a migo cuando venían a jugar con la videoconsola y se sentaba de mil maneras, incluso al reves; con el cuerpo apollado en el respaldo y la cabeza colgado boca-abajo.

Suspiró con melancolia a la vez que se fijaba en la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Juegas?

-Si, al Final Fantasy. ¿Quieres hechar unas partiditas?

-Suena bien-Dijo sonrriendo sincermaente por unos segundos- pero vengo a hablar cosas muy serias contigo, Tai.

-¿Hablar?-pregunto extañado-¿De que?

-Creo que aún te quiero 

  
  


¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_Fin del capitulo 2_**

Reviews!  
  
**Gabo**: HOOOOOOLA xD que tengas en cuenta que despues del de Sel, este ha sido mi primer fanfic lemon xDDD que guay, esque me pillas siempre. En fin, no lo he escrito por "hey, un fic lemon" no, esque tube una premonicion, y es la primera vez en la historia que escribo algo sin pensar en los reviews XDD (yo y mis premoniciones estupidas ¬¬ XD)  
Deja de leer que esto que sigue me va a dar verguenza que lo lean xD osea,no se para que lo escribo, pero el caso es que me da verguenza. Gracias por el tema ese de "wo,escribes bien y tal" te lo agradezco, pero enrealidad escribo como el culo XDD  
Enfin, espero que hallas tenido una feliz navidad y blooobloooooblooooooo XD mucha suerte y besitos a tu mami y al resto de tu family! acuerdate de pedirme el email de mi tia luisa xDD aunque bueno,para lo que se conecta... Te dejo ya, besukos!

**Taiora:** Valla, una fan del taiora...*-* yo tambien lo soy!!Y del Takari y de Mishiro xDD Te doy la razon en lo de que el capi 1 era demasiado corto. El 2 no lo es tanto,como puedes apreciar, pidiendo disculpas por ello ^^ y por lo aburrido que fue XDD Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado mas! ^-^

**Shin-Chan: **Holas!!Gracias por tu Review!!Te digo lo mismo que a **Taiora,** se que el capi 1 fue demasiado corto y lo siento, pero aqui teneis la recompensa! espero que te halla gustado y me dejes otro review para saberlo!! ^-^

_Fic especialmente dedicado a : **Selan** por ser dia de reyes^^ tomatelo como un regalo de navidad ¬.¬ pero no te acostumbres XD_


End file.
